Heart Of Stone
by LilyCissa
Summary: The happysad story of Kili and Fili, brothers and lovers, from childhood to... [Spoilers from the movie and the book, based on both. Strong language, violence, slash]
1. Smaug's Fire

_**Warning : I'm not an native English speaker. I just translated my fanfic Au Coeur de la Pierre, the original French version. So feel free to tell me if a word is misused, or anything related to my English (or writing) skills. Any critique is good for me. Thanks ! **_

_**Heart of Stone**_

_1 - Smaug's Fire_

They've been running on the slopes of the Misty Mountains, escaping goblins just in time to meet Azog. From the frying-pan down into the fire. They'd be dead, under the swords, into the flames, or by falling, if not for Gandalf the Grey and his eagle friends. Thorin could have been lost too : Kili saw him lying on the stone of the Eagle's peak, immobile, dead or so it seemed. The landscapes didn't matter anymore : what could they do, if their leader abandoned them ? Where will they go ? Would there be any sense in their quest left ? Kili have thrown a worried glance at his elder brother Fili, hardly hiding his feelings. Thorin Oakenshield could not forsake them. Not now, not here, for they had traveled a long way, and their journey was but over.

Silently, Kili observed the wizard as he bent over his King, slowly put his hand on his face, and called him back to life. From the young dwarf's point of view, it was really what it looked like. Was Gandalf able to keep death at bay ? Just how great were his wizard powers ? They were lucky he was with them, and not only for adding a fourteenth member in the company, Bilbo Baggins, the Hobbit, thirteen being an unlucky number. Gandalf was so powerful ! They would need him before the end, despite his grumpiness. After all, Kili didn't even know how many dragons Gandalf had killed ! And it was not that important. The young dwarf felt a smile growing on his face, stretching his light beard to his ears. He rushed to help Thorin get up, but he quickly saw that his proud leader wasn't needing him. He was standing, looking at Bilbo as if he wanted to eat him whole. Kili stayed back : he knew more than that. Thorin didn't seem really in a good mood, as he threw to the Hobbit :

« You ! You threw yourself in without even thinking ! You could have been killed ! I've always said you don't belong with us ! You can't fight or even protect yourself… »

Bilbo was not the only one astonished by Thorin's words. Was he really serious ? He was the one nearly killed, threwing himself in the heat of the battle, wasn't he ? Kili would have said something, but it was long since he knew not to upset his uncle. Better not attract attention… Even if we could easily throw Thorin's words at his majestic face.

But when he talked again, it was most… unexpected.

« … And I was never more wrong. »

Thorin walked to Bilbo, and hugged him. Without the hobbit, his head would have rolled, as he was lying still, facing Azog. Such a pityful ending for a dwarf that ambitious. It wouldn't have fitted at all, and Thorin's was the first to agree. Nonetheless, this misadventure remembered Fili, still a little too reckless, that they weren't invincibles. He sighed, turned to his little brother, and for just a while, hold his hand tight.

Of course they weren't invincibles. Thorin had already told them, a long time ago, in the confortables and warm halls of the Blue Mountains.

In these times, Kili and Fili were nothing but dwarf youth, children of the Mountain. Yet too young to work, they'd run around all day, messing up grown-up dwarves business as perfect little bugs. Neither Fili nor Kili felt tired this evening, though. They gathered, with their mother and other relatives around the fire : this was a special night, after all. Durin's Day : The dwarven new year ! Grown-ups had drunk and eaten a lot, but now they were singing a sad song with their cavernous voices. They were talking about Misty Mountains, a forgotten land and trees on fire. Kili wasn't understanding it all, and gazed at this elder brother, waiting for him to explain. But Fili was lost in his thoughts, unusually silenced. He wasn't saying anything, being the talkative one ! Certain he wouldn't have a decent discussion with his brother this night, Kili turned to his mother, Dis, who hugged him gently.

« Thorin… Maybe should we tell Kili tonight ? It's late, and he's still up. »

Kili's uncle turned to him, judging him severely with his intense cold blue eyes. But if he thought Kili being too young yet, he didn't mention it.

« Yes. Fili already knows our story. It's his brother's turn now. »

With a voice coming from the caves of his throat, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, spoke these words.

« Dale was pleasant human village, even in the end of it. You would find anything you want, coming from every corner of the Middle-Earth. The men town was the link between Erebor, dwarven kingdom, and the rest of the world. Even when decline announced itself, Dale still was thriving. Oh, most of us now weren't born to see the golden age of the town, in the Lonely Mountain's shade. Like you, Kili, they didn't know these wealth and plenty times, this carefreeness, the times when dwarves and men and elves lived in harmony, bound by friendship and trade. These times were over, though it was not an steep fall for Dale. Not at this moment. It was more like a long and slow decline, so slow we didn't see it coming, except for some dwarves, not totally blind facing the clouds in the horizon.

And yet, there they were, these clouds of fate, darkening Erebor's future, still invisibles. This day was bright and clear, with sun shining in the sky. Kids were racing in the streets, or playing with kites. I was patrolling on the walls, watching down on Dale. This town… It was like a cristal blooming on earth, all in brick flesh and glass bones. Towers of men wanted to reach for the sky or so it seemed, but all in vain. For Dale would always be minuscule comparing to the Lonely Mountain.

Even the main door of Erebor was gigantic. And always is, for what there's left. Imposing, it's flanked with two enormous dwarf statues armed with battle-axes. Because of the Mountain's doors' dimensions, and of its two stony guardians, men often asked us if we needed to counterbalance something. But you have to know this as an image of our proudness, our grandeur. The grandeur of our civilisation, if not of our bodies. There's no need to be more than five feet tall to do great things. Dwarves make the best swords, and the finest jewels, no matter what pointy ears say.

With years, with centuries going, we amassed an impressing treasure beneath the Mountain, even for our own kind. Erebor was a real safe, but Thror, my grand-father, and your great-grand-father, ended losing sight on reality. We attracted too much attention, and what happened next was most unavoidable. Terrible, but unavoidable.

A great gust blew pines in the forest. We were enveloped by a warm wind, so unnatural it would mean only one thing : we fueled the desire of one of the worst living creature. Coming from the north, the great fire-spiter Smaug unleashed his wrath upon Dale. »

Kili shivered, and turned to his mother, who didn't even move. He seemed terrified : his uncle was really speaking of a dragon ? It wasn't cold in the heart of the welcoming stone, but little Kili was shuddering hard. Thorin's words weren't just a story, he knew it. Even if he's been told a hundred times epic dwarves stories, those remained distant ancestors, who maybe never had existed at all. To Kili, those characters weren't as real as his uncle, standing here, just across the fire, his sharp gaze fixed on him. What he was saying, he had seen it. A true story, really. And it was just scarier to think about it. Kili nearly saw the red fire Smaug spitted in Thorin's eyes. There he saw the blazing flames, the suffering, the helplessness facing the beast. Thorin had a very expressive gaze: he just needed one glance to quiet a noisy group, and nothing more to inspire respect, and fear. Kili was already very full of respect for his uncle, but now he was learning to fear Smaug the dragon. Fili, the older one, already knew that story, and told him nothing. At the moment, Kili felt a little hurt, before knowing why : turning to his brother, he saw that he too was afraid. Their mother has lain a large wool blanket on their knees, for the night was already over them. Some of the older dwarves were well tired, and kept awake only by the strength of Thorin's voice. The fire would soon be off too. Crawling under the blanket, Fili could not refrain from taking Kili's hand, and inextricabily snarling his fingers with his.

« Smaug didn't need to destroy the men town. There was nothing there which interested him. Nothing important. The men of Dale were slaughtered, burned, the stones thrown down, turned to dust and ashes. All in vain. What the beast wanted was Thror's treasure. The gold and jewels under the Mountain. He wanted Erebor and made it his dwelling, his precious nest. And that's the reason why he threw us out of our home. I was there, I saw him go through Erebor's gigantic doors like they were made out of paper, I saw him enter, breaking the stone and trampling over dwarves defending the city. But what could we do, in front of such a monstruosity ? Such cruelty and violence ? We tried to resist, without success. Smaug entered Erebor, and didn't get out since. For when a dragon sits on his treasure, it's for his life.

We got out of the Mountain, beating a retreat. Then I saw Green Wood elves on the hill, lead by the Elf-King Thranduil. I shouted, asked them to help us, but they wouldn't come. They didn't lift their little finger while Dale people and Erebor dwarves were dying right under their eyes. The town was razed, the doors of the Mountain sealed. And for us… We were wandering on the road. We went from one town to another, selling our skills to ungrateful humans. We didn't have a choice, for we didn't have a mine, nor gold, nor home anymore. We walked to the ancient halls of dwarves, Khazad-Dûm, but it was also lost, filled with orcs and goblins and things even worse. There was a terrible battle, a fierce fight. We repelled the orcs that day, but it cost us too much. King Thror died on this day, and yet, it was obvious the Moria was still unatteinable. So we got on the road again, until we found a safe shelter, here, in the Blue Mountains. »

The brothers were closer than before, and had a look around : the older dwarves seemed really moved. Both of them were just sassy youths, not knowing what it's like not to have a roof, or rather a Mountain, over their heads. Kili suddenly felt like an idiot. Absolutely stupid. He was remembering all he could have said, without even thinking about it. To him, Blue Mountains were his home, but now he was told this wasn't quite true. Not for everyone. It was too hard for the older dwarves to forget Erebor's splendeur. Impossible not to remember such a wonder. And impossible for Thorin not to think about taking it back, by force if he must.

« We lost Erebor because of a dragon's greed, and elves' cowardice. We couldn't take back Khazad-Dûm because of orcs… »

Thorin gazed down into the fire, and didn't seem to keep on talking. As the rest of the dwarves, who besides stayed desperately silenced. Kili didn't need to be a grown-up to guess they were stirred. Especially his uncle Thorin. He was furious, against the dragon, against the elf, against the orcs, against himself. For he could not do anything to prevent all of this. And he was sad also, because he couldn't offer his people more than a life far away from their home-Mountain. Kili understood this. This was the reason why he didn't say anything, no more than Fili. He too was understanding.

« Well, it's time. »

Their mother came back, and was gently shaking them. They fell asleep after their uncle's story, enveloped in the meditative silence that followed. Speaking of Thorin, he was still there, with the same placid look upon his majestic face. A Prince without a crown remains a Prince.

« Good night Uncle. »

Fili and Kili said it, one after another, with a far less innocent way as usual. A good thing for their mother, who was thinking it was time for them to grow a bit. They lied side by side, curled up. There was enough space for both of them in their bedroom though, but their mother wasn't even surprised anymore. Those two ! They were real twins, born five years apart. Dis wouldn't have thought, seeing them, her sons would get on with each other so well. Physically, they were night and day : the blackness of Kili's hair was contrasting with Fili's golden caramel. Even the colour of their eyes was different ! Only their great complicity proved they were brothers.

Kili was moving while dreaming. It was worse than a parasite bag ! Fili was used to sleep with his little brother, but that was not normal. Bothered, he swang, still a little numb, but it was useless. He still felt his brother Kili next to him, kicking and punching around. Tired, and upset, Fili get up for good, and shook his brother.

« Kili… Kili ! »

The younger one looked lost for a moment, his eyes not clearly open, his gaze wandering. Then he recognized his brother, and the place where they were.

« Huh… ? What's wrong ? » he asked.

« Are you kidding me ? You just can't stop moving ! I can't sleep because of you ! »

Kili was silenced for a while, obviously sorry to disturb his elder brother. It was not a rare thing, Fili being upset against him, always exagerating though not for a long time. Nonetheless, everytime, Kili has got this sad look upon his face. He didn't do it on purpose, really, so he apologised humbly.

« Sorry brother. I won't do it anymore. »

And it was at this moment, when Kili turned away, his eyes filled with blue, Fili sighed, and stroked his idiot of a brother's head. He was sleeping. It was obvious he wasn't responsible for all his moving thing… But when Fili complained, Kili apologized. It was inevitable.

« It's okay. » Fili answered with a soft voice. « You had a bad dream ? »

Slowly, Kili nodded.

« Yes… It's because of the dragon… »

Hearing that, Fili couldn't refrain from hugging his brother. Maybe he was still too young for this, after all. Even if he was a dwarf, with all the mental and physical strength it implies, Kili was still a child. More, he was Thorin's nephew, the King without a Mountain. A huge weight just fell upon his shoulders. Fili knew it well… He got through that too.

« I see… It's okay. Don't think about it anymore. »

« Easy for you to say… So, it's true ? A big dragon took our homes ? »

« Are you having doubts about your uncle's words ? »

Fili could not help having a little smile saying that. But Kili wasn't amused : of course he didn't think Thorin was a liar ! How could he ?

« No… No. But what will we do ? If it's our home… We can't just let a… there. »

« Kili, let's say our home is here, in the Blue Mountains. It's easier. We could never kill this dragon, nor get him out of there. »

« So we'll stay like that ? Without doing anything ? »

No, that was not an option, and Fili knew it. Their uncle would do something to get back his legacy, his true Mountain, the one he was born under. He wouldn't stand living without even trying to take back what was his, and his people's.

« Uncle Thorin found us another home, Kili. A quiet and safe place, where we don't bother anyone, and where we can live in peace. A true home, under the Mountain. »

« What if the dragon chase us here ? »

Fili sighed again, and looked at his brother, right in his eyes. He thought he could put an end to this discussion, and get back to sleep. It was completely stupid : the wealth of Erebor was without comparison. It would be reallly ill-luck if Smaug moved his bones from the Lonely Mountain to here, at the other side of Middle-Earth. But Fili hadn't considered the fact that Kili would be truly terrified. He took his face in his hands, and whispered to him :

« We'll protect you. I will. »


	2. Men's Life

_**Heart of Stone**_

_2 - Men's Life_

« Ha ha ! I'm faster than you ! »

Kili ran like the wind, quick and light for a dwarf, meanwhile behind him, Fili was having trouble catching him up. A few years have passed since Thorin's story, and the threatening of Smaug the Golden had slowly gone from their minds. Oh, they hadn't forgotten. The dwarves never forget. Sometimes, you just have to keep going, thinking about something else, and just live. Fili and Kili were still young : a quick decade wouldn't make them grown-ups ! They were far from it ! Still considered as children, they went on acting like ones. And you must admit they weren't quiet nor calm… Both brothers were simply excitables. Balin was wondering why on earth he's accepted to take them with him for this journey. They cheered up the whole group of dwarves, sure, but sometimes they were quite troublesome. As on the road, when Kili threw stones at Fili's blond head, or when the latter juggled with his brother's favorite marbles, making him wail. Balin sighed, half-amused. It was almost sad, having to stop their games as he watched them racing through the human village.

It was often that the dwarves from the nearly Blue Mountains came here to sell jewels and weapons. That wasn't the uses of the other dwarves of the Middle-Earth, but since they lived in this area for a very short time, they couldn't do otherwise. A little peddling couldn't hurt them, after all. Balin set up a small team, a trading caravan or sort of, with a few smiths. They all had their speciality : blades, armors, jewelry… And in this village, work wasn't hard to find. It was not the first time Balin set foot in there : he'd begun to be well-known, and appreciated. And this could only be good for Thrain's people.

If only there weren't two little idiots taking the streets for a playing ground. Kili burst with laughter as he tried to lose his big brother around a corner. The latter was already outrun, but he wouldn't let go. Never ! It'd only please Kili ! Fili may be the slowest, but he was as determined as his brother, if not more. Beware if he'd catch him up ! He wasn't as fast as Kili, no, but he certainly was gifted when it came to punching. They've already fought several times, it was the norm, especially amongst dwarves, and he nearly always win against Kili. Though this time, there would be no fight at all.

Fili has run like mad in the lanes, went right through a field - he kept one or three ears of wheat under his shoes by the way - and managed to find his way back to the main square. Although it was crowded, he saw that he should just stop playing.

« Ouch ! That hurts ! »

In the middle of the square Balin was standing, pulling Kili's ears as the poor dwarf's face was covered with pain. Fili wasn't sure the old dwarf wasn't actually enjoying it. Otherwise, why would he grin ? After all, why Balin wouldn't have a good time too ? A few seconds passed, which seemed to be years to Kili's little bruised ear, Balin released him, and turned to Fili, who immediately exclaimed :

« Wasn't here ! Didn't do nothing ! »

Hearing that, Kili threw him a dark glance, hairbrows frowned in a intense look of defiance. He'll pay for that !

« Well well Fili… Do you think I'll assume Kili's being racing alone ? Don't dare take me for an idiot ! Come here, both of you, I've got something to show you. »

Even if he was still afraid of Mister Balin deciding to hang him by the ears, Fili came close, filled with curiosity. What would he want to show them ? Men and women around stopped too, observing for a moment the strange scene they were, two young dwarves and an old one, right in the middle of their village. Balin waited for both brothers to be close enough, and bent over them. Then he landed his hands on their heads, one for each shaggy clump of hair. And suddenly, he banged them together, giving them a impressive and indirect head-butt. Although Balin was almost white, he wasn't lacking strength ! Kili and Fili cried out, and took their hands to their painful forehead. They rubbed their poor skull, where a bump would soon appear. Balin was laughing next to them, obviously proud of his joke.

« That'll be your lesson, stupid ! Don't lower your guard ! Being a good warrior isn't just punching around or running ! You'll have to work your reaction skills, and that won't be a piece of cake ! »

« But you took us by surprise ! » Kili said.

« How do you want us to avoid such a nasty trick ? You didn't even warn us ! » Fili added.

Exasperated, Balin shook his head.

« Do you really believe your ennemies will warn you ? If so, you're much more idiot than I thought, young dwarves ! »

He had a point : Fili nor Kili knew how to answer. Maybe working on reactions could be a good idea, after all… but how ? Thorin was all like 'they're too young to train' and 'they don't even know how to hold a sword without cutting themselves'… They were far from having one in hand. By the way… How Balin knew they wanted to be warriors ? Nobody has been told… !

« Hey Kili ! I'm sure you're the one telling him ! »

The dark-haired dwarf turned to his brother, wondering. He didn't know why Fili was saying such things, and considering Balin's face, he too was asking himself. What on Middle-Earth was Fili shouting about ?

« How did Mister Balin know we wanted to be soldiers !? I bet you've been telling him ! I can't trust you ! I won't talk to you anymore ! »

« I just can't believe it… You're a nasty little kid, aren't you ? I don't care if you don't talk to me anymore ! Get lost ! »

Balin punched Fili and Kili's little heads again.

« Are you done now !? Quiet ! You're just as stupid as a rock, and nearly as stubborn ! Curse you and your childishness ! »

He stopped for a while, just to see if one of the youths would have the boldness and the recklessness to answer. They didn't say anything though, looking at their feet, abashed. Good. We'll be able to talk quietly now. Without a word, Balin took them to the nearest tavern, where he asked for three pints of beer. They were still kids, but dwarvish ones ! They could already challenge most adult men ! Balin took a long sip, and sighed before speaking to the teenagers. They weren't fooling around now… Old Balin's got strong punches after all !

« Well, if you're here, it's not because you wanted it, believe me. It's your uncle asking me to look after both of you. To take you with me, to show you how the world really is before you have to face it. He thought you might learn some things. And I found you, messing up and arguing like little children ! One day will come where you'll have to grow up. »

Silenced, Fili and Kili pitifully drank their beer. Mister Balin was a very kind and patient dwarf, but he remains like every other dwarf when you annoy him. Better not be around. For your own safety.

« Thorin asked me to watch over you, and see if you're ready for battle training. I can't say I'm convinced so far ! You'll be more like to impale yourselves on your sword than to kill an old and weak goblin with it ! »

Hearing that, Kili freezed, and noisily put his tankard down onto the table.

« Oh no, Mister Balin ! You can't do this to us ! It's really what we want to do ! We want to fight ! »

Even Fili forgot he was sulking his little brother.

« Yeah ! We want to be great soldiers, like you and Uncle Thorin ! »

« Well, it's not by acting like idiots you'll succeed, believe me ! Must I inform your uncle you're not ready yet ? »

And the brothers to answer altogether :

« No no no ! We're ready ! We swear ! »

Balin stayed still a while, lost in his thoughts. He took a long sip of beer, thinking hard or so it seemed. Then, a large smile shined on his face, drowned in his gigantic grey beard.

« I really fooled you, haven't I ? »

And suddenly he burst out laughing, in front of Fili and Kili's astonished faces. What just happened here ? What did they say ? What did they do ?

« I was just joking ! You're so easy to deceive… ! I wasn't joking about everything, though. Thorin really asked me to watch over you, wondering if you can wield an axe without having it eating your hand. But it doesn't mean you can't have a little fun, neither do I ! Let's enjoy these days while we still can ! You're lucky, having the time to joke and play. Anyway, I still don't know if you could correctly swing an axe. »

« Oh please Mister Balin ! Stop playing us along ! » Fili exclaimed, taking back his beer. He was more relaxed this time, though he was wondering what Balin meant.

« It's obvious. You're not strong enough to wield an axe properly. You'd be killed in the instant ! Oh, you'll be taught how to use it anyway, but I don't think it'll be your favorite weapon. »

Once again, Balin managed to lose them only with his eloquence skills. He was always making tours and detours, talking almost like a wizard ! Fili and Kili stared at each other, puzzled. There was at least one of them knowing what was going on.

« Does it mean we'll be trained !? » Kili asked.

« There's one not losing the north ! » Balin replied, amused. « I think you'll make your own choices, but I've noticed something, yes. » His voice slowed down as he came close to the young dwarves. « When it comes to upset your brother, Kili, you never miss the target. You can throw him all the stones you like, they always reach their goal. And the fool of him doesn't notice anything. »

« What !? » Fili burst. « It was you casting me things, on the road ? »

Kili only answered with a laughter, which already was a confession. Fili was going to punch him the face when Balin rised a hand to stop him.

« I'm not done yet, Fili. Let's speak about you… Do you even know your right and your left ? »

Fili's quite amused rageous look turned immediately into astonishment. Was Balin really serious ? He didn't answer, while Kili grossly laughed at him. Not knowing that, at his age, it was quite a problem. Or maybe not.

« I was right. » Balin announced with a half-smile. « And I bet telling you 'which hand do you write with ?' doesn't help you at all. You use both the same way, don't you ? »

Fili frowned, wondering, and looked at his hands as if they were about to devour him whole. Still silenced, he was almost provoking Kili.

« I agree ! He uses both to eat, drink, punch or even… »

« Shut up, stupid ! »

In front of his big brother's indignation, Kili foolishly laughed. Nonetheless, Balin was right : Fili was indeed ambidextrous. It could be really useful, no doubt. Now, he guessed where Balin was leading them. The old dwarf noticed all this, while themselves were completely blind. They were carefree, and reckless. They often fought, runned, defied each other. They even had some severe wounds because of their foolishness, so the ones they could have with weapons seemed trivial. Or really worse. Everything depended how you saw it.

Finishing abruptly his beer, Balin kept on talking :

« I don't think you lack courage, strength nor dexterity. You just lack training, and wits. We'll see this when we come back to the mines, tomorrow. »

Kili's eyes seemed to enlighten at these words.

« We're sleeping here tonight !? »

Smiling, Balin nodded. He was only surprised they didn't guess it earlier, but hasn't he just said they were lacking wits ? It was a pity thinking was obviously not their cup of tea - or mug of beer, you'd rather say.

« You are, Kili. You've got a room upstairs, and free time for now. I must have dinner at one of the village's merchant and… »

« HOORAY ! »

« … And I hope you'll not put the tavern upside down when I'm gone ! »

Balin rose, and solemnly stared at both dwarves. These were showing their most sincere and beautiful smile, trying to convince the old one he was right to trust them. The latter sighed, said goodbye and walked away.

Outside, the night has already fallen, and it was almost dinner time. Before leaving, Balin gave them a few golden coins, so they could eat all meat they wanted. He knew more than any other that a young dwarf need to eat a lot. Really. And then began a feast like no other : the brothers were full only after several bowls of ragout and liters of beer to help all this go down. At this level, though, dwarf or not, you're drunk. Fili and Kili began to sing and dance onto the tables, along with other customers.

Then, somnolence slowly came. Kili was yawning more and more, until he slipped a thundering burp. Fili burst with laugh, and pushed his brother, who fell down of his chair.

« Think you gotta go t'bed, lil' bro ! You're drunk ! »

« You first… ! You're the oldie… ! »

Fili thought that was most irrelevant, but he too was tired so he climbed up the stairs laughing, happy to be able to stand, unlike his stupid and clumsy little brother. Upstairs, they still heard the shouting of the main hall, barely deadened. But they heard something else too. Fili freezed, putting his hand on Kili's mouth to stop him laughing. Moanings could be heard, if you'd listen closely. Fili whispered then to Kili :

« Hey, what's this noise ? »

Kili shrugged. He'd clearly heard, and he wasn't sure, but if his brother wanted to take the risk to check it out, it was not the one to refrain him ! Anyway, he too wanted to know. Meanwhile, Fili has walked to the door where noises came, and with a teasing smile, opened it slowly. The sight of it blew his voice away. Behind him, Kili was pushing him a little to see, and could not refrain from laughing silently. The couple was really having fun, without even realising two young, idiots and particularly drunk dwarfs were spying on them.

It last a while, until Fili beat a retreat to the room Balin's booked for them. He could not stand it anymore, and fell on the mattress, beaming. In no time, Kili joined him, closing the door behind him, crying with laughter.

« It's a bit dirty what they're doing ! » he said, still laughing while he began to take his clothes off.

Lying on the bed, his brother watched the ceiling, trying to tame his hysterical laughter.

« Huh ! That's the way it is, isn't it ? It'll happen to us too, one day. I hope ! »

« Yeah me too, but it wasn't like dwarves-women were as easy to find as women ! » Kili pointed out.

« They exist, at least. And even then… » Fili said, after he had managed to stop giggling.

He didn't end his sentence, which intrigued Kili. He glanced at his brother, freezing. As he was undressing himself, this meant he was crossing his arms, his tunic stuck on his chest as he was taking it off. Fili had a wonderful panorama on his brother's already brawny and hairy belly. And he was already confused, even if he didn't noticed Kili's breeches were a little low on his hips - which he noticed, of course. Did his little brother recently lose weight ? Or was he just turning fat into muscle ? Hmpf ! Anyway, he'd always been slenderer than Fili, if a dwarf ever been slender at all. Finally, Kili ended his gesture, and threw his tunic in the corner of the room.

« Even then what ? Hey ! Those kind of things just happen with a girl, you know !? »

Fili looked away : he was doubting already, but he didn't want to tell bluntly his brother. Let's say… nothing. At all. It was already late, and he was willing to sleep, not arguing with Kili. He pulled off his shirt as well, and laid on one side of the bed, giving the rest to his little brother. It wasn't the first time they slept together, but Fili had a weird feeling inside this night.

Maybe they shouldn't have opened that door.


	3. Brothers' Honor

_**Heart of Stone**_

_3 - Brothers' Honor_

The sunlight hit Fili's sleeping face, making him groan and turn away from that damn blinding fireball. He just turned to bump into Kili. Both had a lump on their head, sign of past day's Balinesque jokes, and oh my, they were still painful, as they could feel it. Kili shouted, imitated by his brother rubbing his forehead. This is when Balin chose to enter, joyful and ready to go.

« Up ! You lazy ! »

You'd have more quiet mornings. Fili moaned, drawed Kili aside, and suddenly fell on the floor. He hasn't noticed he was so close to the edge of the bed, maybe because it was quite big. You could have put two or three men in there, and perhaps half a dozen young dwarves like Kili and Fili. Why did his little brother had to sleep just next to him !? Slightly troubled, Fili stood up the best he could. The room seemed to spin, and the floor wasn't that flat. Or was it the hangover ?

In the sheets, Kili wasn't much fresher. He hasn't been hit by the morning light, but being woken up by a head-butt and the unpleasant joyfulness of Balin's voice wasn't quite the dream too. By the way, he hadn't dreamt this night. That was strange… Oh, dwarves had less dreams that other thinking creatures of the Middle-Earth, but Kili's an exception. If you think about his not-so-pilosity and his good features, too good for a dwarf, you'll understand why there are so much rumors about him in the mines. Hopefully, he wasn't taller than his brother, so people didn't ask their mother if they had the same father, and if Kili's was really a dwarf !

Far from these kind of thoughts, Kili crawled to the other side of the bed, near the door, and took back his shirt under Balin's glance. It seemed the latter was ready to go… He didn't even mention the brothers had to get up this early ! Day had barely came ! Then unless they had something really important to do today…

« For Durin's sake, move your butt already ! »

Balin closed the door behind him, and went to see Fili, who still seemed to sleep. What was he watching ?

« Fili ! Get dressed ! We've got a lot of things to do ! »

The latter wanted to reply, but a half-dressed Kili went first. The laces of his breeches were too slack, and his tunic frowned unesthetically on his shoulders. This meant you could see his belly and a bit of his hips, on which the fabric was holding only by miracle. Fili swallowed, as he was struggling to put his shirt on.

« What are we doing today, Mister Balin ? » Kili asked.

« You guess ! Ha ! I knew you would take this opportunity to drink… ! And more than you've ever should, as far as I see ! You're really not reasonable ! »

To be reasonable wasn't the most common trait for a dwarf, though. Why Kili and Fili would have made an exception ? Even Balin could be a hell of a drinker, when he wanted to ! Nonetheless, neither Kili nor Fili tried to reply. It was pointless. Balin was far older than them, and, until their come back in the Blue Mountains, they owed him their obedience. Especially if they wanted to enter the dwarven training grounds.

A few minutes later, they were finally ready to go, even if they didn't seem truly awake. As Balin has awaken them this early, he'd better have something interesting for them to do ! If they wanted to come back to the mines this evening, they didn't have to hurry until midday at least. Kili sighed, while Fili was watching the village as it slowly came alive. And suddenly, they understood. If they were ready to go right on the moment, it wasn't the same for unsold items and other stuff. There must have been a night market, for the arbor was still standing. In short, some strong guys would be needed to dismount all this, and load it on mules and ponies.

« Oh, it's just that… »

Maybe Kili had thought Balin wouldn't hear him nor react, but the most likely was that he hadn't thought at all. Well, that was typical.

« It won't dismount itself you know, idiot of a Kili ! Hurry ! To work ! »

Even if Mister Balin was smiling and apparently in a good mood, Fili wasn't fooled. Something must have happened this night for him to be so upset. It wasn't their fault, no, or at least, no directly. Maybe business hadn't gone well, or he's been mocked. Men are petty, wry, scornful and despicable. They think looks are important far too much. Uncle Thorin had often said it, and Fili remembered it all very well. He remembered what he's been thinking about elves as well, but better not say that aloud.

The cases were heavy. Kili felt like complaining, but refrained from it as Balin was strongly glancing at him from behind. He too was helping loading the ponies. The young dwarf had a hard time, when a thought hit him. It's always the same feeling for him, you must admit. If the cases were so heavy… It was maybe because they didn't sell much things, in the end. Though it was not the feeling he had when he talked to dwarvish merchants and craftsmen. Or perhaps… They had bought something to the men ! Kili was perplexed. It was far too much reflexion for his little dwarvish brain ! He'd better be concentrating on his task anyway, for Balin wouldn't tell them anything, would they strongly insist. Fili didn't seem curious, by the way : Kili was really surprised. Usually, it was his elder brother first noticing those kind of things. He wasn't that sharp, but he had more wits than his little brother. Yet the only thing these wits were thinking about was singing ! Oh, Kili wouldn't blame him ! It was cheering the whole village up !

_« Beat the steel, beat it hard _

_Beat the steel, with your heart_

_Mountains watch, go on deep_

_Beat on time, swords don't sleep_

_Beat the steel, still is hot _

_Beat it well, don't even stop _

_Friendly steel come to life_

_Beat this blade to stay alive_

_Beat ! Beat ! Beat ! Beat !_

_Beat on time the dwarven rimes _

_The better steel you'll ever find ! _

_Anvil, hammer, marrying fine _

_Forge your dwarvish metal mind ! _

_Beat the steel, beat it hard, _

_Pour your pride, offer your will !_

_The steel now cold, make it sharp, _

_This blade, your axe, is meant to kill ! »_

It was obviously a song meant to give courage to smiths, but it was the first coming through Fili's mind. The other ones were a little too quiet for the moment, and he had drunk enough past night to sing a drinking song. Attracted by the unexpected dwarvish choirs, villagers came closer, staring at the scene as it was a play. Fili didn't mind, neither did Fili, who was singing with him and the rest of the group now. Even Balin was beating the time ! In the mines, everybody knew that melody. A pity Bofur wasn't there, he would have gone along with his flute.

It could have been fine, if only one of the dwarves wasn't that clumsy, and children of men weren't that curious. A little girl came too close, and he hit her as he was loading the chariot. Pushed aside, she violently fell down on the ground, with a scream that immediately ended all songs. Kili put down what he was carrying, and helped the girl as she was trying to stand up. Next to them, the guilty dwarf apologised humbly. Several villagers came to help her too, but they were more afraid than they should. She wasn't hurt at all. Yet, the crowd began to murmur.

« Pay a little attention ! »

« You see how gross they are… ! »

« He could really have hurt her… They don't measure their strength… »

Kili glanced at Balin, who didn't seem to answer the ignorant suspicion of men. Then he shrugged, and was ready to work again, as the clumsy dwarf beside him. At least, he should have, if only two teenagers hadn't come to shove him. They were sixteen or seventeen, yet they were looking down at the dwarf, as he was just a mere insect.

« Hey you filthy dwarf, you should apologise, shouldn't you ? »

« Already done, moron ! Your head's floating so high maybe you didn't hear ! »

Diplomacy wasn't a dwarven thing, really, but Kili was worse than any other one. Especially while being furious. How could these young idiots insult one of them ? Fili stared at his little brother, as if he wanted to say he's done something wrong. Though, Kili didn't answer. He was right, this time. And as for the clumsy dwarf, the first concerned, he has quickly stepped aside, shier than the average. Kili found this a little odd, but didn't think of it much. He didn't have the time to, as one of the young men facing him had a knife in hand.

« Let go of it, kid, you're more like to cut yourself ! » he shouted.

The young villager was red with anger, and wield his weapon violently. He was about to strike Kili, who was awaiting him, when he was stopped, from both left and right sides. On one hand, Fili, who rushed to protect his little brother, and on the other… The clumsy dwarf, whose name hasn't been told yet. Both of them wielded a short dwarven sword, and threatened the young men to cut either his hand or foot. On the moment, Kili felt a bit like an idiot. It's only when Balin spoke he knew he definitely was one.

« Put these down now ! We don't want any problem here ! And pull down your swords, stupid ! »

Fili and the mysterious dwarf sheathed their blades, as Balin said. Nonetheless, they didn't take the villagers off their eyes : considering their height, they were perfectly fit to emasculate them before they can react. And as far as Kili was concerned, he's been totally immobile, his face freezed into an astonished look. What was happening right now ?

« Quiet please, villagers ! This dwarf here a first class idiot, but we're not all the same ! I'm certain Kona didn't meant to hurt this girl ! »

At these words, Kili and Fili looked at the dwarf named Kona, with eyes wide open. Then they turned to Balin, before staring at each other. They were having trouble understanding what they just heard. Then Kili bent over his brother, and asked him with a low voice :

« Hey Fili… Kona's a female name, isn't it ? »

Fili slowly nodded, a stunned look painted on his face. Astonished, the brothers walked away a little, and went on working without a word. Hopefully, Balin didn't add anything, neither did the villagers he managed to calm down.

That felt weird. The dwarves-women was not used to going out of the Mountains. Yet they worked the same way, had same jobs, because they had the same physical strength. There were no true reason to prevent them from mining or forging, even if you must admit the most of them prefered stewarship activities. It wasn't easy to run a stony city, especially when you're the kind to like meat and beer, goods you need to import.

At this moment, Fili and Kili felt more stupid than ever. They didn't even noticed she was a dwarf-woman, not even Kili when he stood up for her. She was nearly as hairy as him, you have to say. Anyone would have been confused, and you could bet none of the villagers noticed. Dwarves eyes, more or less used to pick up details making a dwarf a dwarf-woman had been uneffective, then there was nothing to expect from the human ones.

The dwarves finished packing up near midday, and had just the time to eat before leaving. After all that happened in the morning, Fili and Kili were just looking forward to coming back home, beneath the Mountain. They would be also able to go the training grounds ! At last ! It was a long since they dreamt about it ! Oh, and good news by the way : they met a charming young dwarf-woman, almost their age, or not far older. This day clearly needed to be pointed out, even with all men's foolishness and ignorance ! They sang also on the road, until they crossed the doors. They were modest, far from Erebor ones, which were richly beautified. Fili knew how they looked like, or let's say, how they used to look like. It was hard to figure out what they've been enduring all this time when the Lonely Mountain was left behind to Smaug the Dragon. Fili once fell over a drawing in Dori's office, set aside like a precious jewel. Erebor in its time of glory, its golden age. It was pretty clear that the Blue Mountains had nothing to be compared with. No gigantic statues, no great door of carven stone. Just a door large enough to let three dwarves through, and not that tall. And as all the other dwarven dwellings doors, invisible when closed.

Balin opened them, and let the group joined theirs. They walked until a great hall which was actually the main square, where Thorin Oakenshield himself awaited them, majestic as always. Fili and Kili stared down when they saw Balin talking to him. They were afraid they knew what he was telling him. They were too stupid, and they would always be good for nothing, useless. Kili shouldn't have answered to this peasant like that, even if he had insulted him. And Fili shouldn't have taken a sword that wasn't bound to be his. Mister Balin should be utterly furious ! As for Thorin… that would be even worse.

The brothers stared at each other, perplexed and anxious. The chat was taking a long time, far more than they imagined… What on Middle-Earth could they be saying ? And the worst of it, while they were observing Balin and their uncle chatting, they completely forgot about Kona. She was gone, disappeared in the mines. They might never ever see her again, for all they knew. Not that the dwarves were too numerous in the Blue Mountains, but dwarves-woman tended to disappear in the thin air. Fili and Kili ignored why they always stayed together. And when they were not, they were pretending to be dwarves-men… That didn't simplify anything, for it's very impolite to question another dwarf's words, especially when it came to something that private. It's like talking about sex with an elf. You just don't do it.

Finally, Thorin and Balin burst out laughing, which instantly pulled Kili and Fili out of their pointless thoughts. They came close to the brothers, and took back a neutral look, a bit solemn for Thorin, though. A Prince's old habit.

« You didn't stand out today. » Thorin began. « Nor yesterday, as I've been told. Did you really believe you were ready for battle training ? »

This time, there were no trying to reply. Thorin may be younger than Balin, he was far less accomodating. He also hated when you interrupt him, especially if it was for speaking nonsense. Fili and Kili had the feeling they couldn't managed to say something clever, right now.

« Becoming a good warrior asks toughness, honor, and courage. Not only strength. And that's the reason why you're starting tomorrow. »

Fili and Kili found hard to hide their joy. Thorin had accepted ! This meant Balin gave a positive opinion of them, didn't he ? Instinctively, they turned to him, totally synchro.

« Oh, don't be mistaken. I haven't forgotten to mention this morning's incident, nor your yesterday's drunkness. But we concluded this didn't mean you were bad dwarves. »

« All the contrary… » Thorin said. « … Kili, you didn't let them take you aback, and I wasn't expecting anything else from you. As for you, Fili, you got discernment when you took a sword to stand out for your own kind, without even hurting someone. You've got a lot to learn yet, but I definitely think you're made with the cloth of great warriors. »

Thorin barely smiled when finishing his sentence, but neither of the brothers missed it. They were not the discrete kind, though. They let their joy and relief explode, and ended hugging each other. They remained brothers, after all, and no one said nothing. Balin was smiling frankly too. He congratulated the young dwarves, before saying them goodbye : there were a lot of things to set up for him, concerning trade and stewardship. Fili and Kili had now their free time, and only one thing in mind : party hard ! To drink, eat, sing and dance to the point of exhaustion ! The training was only starting tomorrow, wasn't it ? Even Thorin came to join, with pleasure, despite the fact he stayed reasonable. For a dwarf.

Once more filled with beer, completely drunk, Fili and Kili came back to their room. Even now, they shared only one, even if they now had a bed for each of them. The youngest fell down into his own, still fully dressed, stupidly giggling. As for Fili, the elder one, at least he tried to take off his shirt before sleeping, and quickly gave up. Lying in his bed, his eyes drowned into the ceiling's stone, he was thinking about Kona. He looked at her, right in the face, yet he noticed nothing. Maybe she was a dwarf-man, like him and Kili, with weird-sense-of-humored parents ? It appeared to be most unlikely. Fili decided not to think about it too much, and slept like a rock that night.

As far as Kili was concerned, he woke up suddenly in the night, wondering about Kona too. He saved her, or kind of, didn't he ? Even if it wasn't much, it could count… Maybe he should try to find her ? Ask her ? By doing nothing, we learn to be ill… !

_Note : The song is inspired by Rauta / The Steel, by Korpiklaani._


End file.
